banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Patron
Spells Bonus Hexes Curse of Suffering (Su): The Witch causes a creature within 30 feet to take more damage from bleed effects and causes its wounds to heal at a slower rate. When the cursed creature takes bleed damage, it takes 1 additional point of bleed damage (even if the bleed is ability damage). Furthermore, when the target is subject to an effect that would restore its hit points, that effect restores only half the normal amount of hit points. This curse lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Witch’s level. A creature affected by this hex cannot be affected by it again for 24 hours. After the duration ends, the creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Deny Succor (Su): The Witch can place this hex on a single creature within 30 feet. The target does not heal damage from cure spells and does not benefit from any spells or effects that remove conditions. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the Witch’s level. A successful Will saving throw negates this effect. Whether or not the saving throw is successful, the creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Enhanced Cures (Su): When the Witch casts a cure spell, the maximum number of hit points healed is based on her Witch level, not the limit imposed by the spell. For example an 11th-level Witch with this hex can cast cure light wounds to heal 1d8+11 hit points instead of the normal 1d8+5 maximum. Life Link (Su): The Witch creates a bond between herself and another creature within 30 feet. Each round at the start of the Witch’s turn, if the bonded creature is wounded for 5 or more hit points below its maximum hit points if the bonded creature’s hit points are reduced to –5 or fewer, it heals 5 hit points and the Witch takes 5 points of damage. The Witch can have one bond active per Witch level. The bond continues until the bonded creature dies, the Witch dies, the distance between her and the bonded creature exceeds 100 feet, or the Witch ends it as an immediate action. If the Witch has multiple bonds active, she can end as many as she wants with the same immediate action. Life Sight (Ex): The Witch can see the states of life, death, and general health of those around her. When she uses this ability, she can tell whether or not creatures within 30 feet of her that she can see are living, wounded, dying, or dead. She can also tell if those creatures are confused, disabled, diseased, nauseated, poisoned, sickened or staggered. At 12th level, when using life sight she is able to sense all nearby living creatures; this functions similar to blindsight, but only for living creatures within 30 feet of her. The Witch can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her Witch level, but these rounds do not need to consecutive.Category:Patrons Category:Needs to be Edited